Varying workloads on microprocessors or memory chips leads to non-uniform thermal loading or temperature cycling due to heat dissipation of the power supplied to the chip. It is difficult to predict when a chip will fail during its lifetime since the chip experiences such variations in temperature.
Heat across a surface or area of a microprocessor or memory chip is also distributed in a non-uniform manner. Some areas on the chip are actually at higher temperatures than other areas. Varying temperature gradients makes it difficult to know exactly which area of the chip requires maximum cooling.
System downtime due to unanticipated thermal spikes or long-term thermal fluctuation can affect both performance and life expectancy of processors, chips, and electronic devices. For example, if the device operates at an elevated temperature, performance decreases while the risk of failure increases.
Accurately tracking temperature variations across a microprocessor or memory chip would not only enhance overall performance of the device but also increase life expectancy.